


Seek Me Out

by geralehane



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, emma swan the dark one, viva la swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina summons Emma after she’d become the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but for now this is a jumble of my thoughts and unfinished ideas at 3 am. Pretty new to the fandom and trying my hand at Swan Queen. Feedback is much appreciated!

“Emma Swan.”

Words sting deeper than she thought they would. After so many times uttering them into a damned dagger, one would think she’d get used to the feeling.

Thick clouds of smoke fill the room, causing her heart to skip a bit. Once again Regina tells herself it’s because of – fear? Sadness? Grief?

Once again, the lie remains unconvincing.

Thin lips curl up into a predatory smirk.

“Your Majesty.” As the words are breathed out, Regina exhales sharply, making no move to turn from the window. Perhaps leaving her back exposed to the Dark One is rather dangerous, but Regina doesn’t have it in her to care anymore. Nor is she afraid.

When it becomes clear that the former queen isn’t going to say anything, Emma steps closer to her.

“Heard about Robin. Should I say my condolences or congratulations?”

Regina scoffs.

“Please, Miss Swan,” she casts a disdainful glance over her shoulder, satisfied to find Emma inching closer. “You and I both know that was never supposed to last.”

The Dark One – Emma, only Emma, always Emma, Regina desperately screams inside her mind – chuckles, finally approaching the woman.

“Really? Because pixie dust and the whole soulmate deal you had going on might slightly disagree with you. And, you know,” the blonde feigns a questioning look, “the fact that I kinda sacrificed my pure, pure heart for your happy ending.”

“Charmings seemed to believe that bit,” Regina says distractedly, watching Emma’s tongue as it slowly wetted her lips.

“But not their beloved fallen Queen, it seems.”

“You couldn’t care less about Robin.”

“True,” a whisper barely leaves Emma’s lips before she captures Regina’s, and it’s pain and grief and regret and terrible, absolutely unbearable longing and Emma is pushed back as the queen struggles to breathe, tears falling down her cheeks.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” she whispers, barely managing to hold herself upright. The blonde raises an eyebrow questioningly. “Not… not this. You shouldn’t have… I should be…” dead, she wants to say, scream, scream until there’s nothing left, until the time turns back, until Emma is her Emma, her stupid idiot Savior, always brave, always reckless, until-

She doesn’t realize her sobs are wrecking her body until Emma’s arms are around her and she’s cradled into her chest.

“I wish I could say I’m sorry,” Emma whispers, and there is a glimpse, a traitorous second that gives Regina hope to go on. A sneak peek of her Emma still in there somewhere.

She’s not sorry. Of course.

There are lips on her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck.

“Don’t turn away from this, Regina,” hushed words are hot against her ear. “It’s all we have left now.”

“You promised,” the queen whispers back. “You promised,” she tries again, her voice gathering strength as she raises to her feet, pushing Emma’s arms away, “to stay with me. You promised you would never leave me, you promised-”

“She promised,” Emma drawls out, bored. “You know as well as I do, Regina, that a woman who once told you all those things is not present. Probably never will be.” The Dark One sighs dramatically. “So, are we still going with this charade, or we getting down to business or what? I know, I know,” she waves her hand impatiently at Regina. “be more Emma, whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

The brunette shivers, shaking her head at herself.

There are lips on her shoulder, burning. Emma’s fingers trace her skin, leaving scars only she will see.

“Regina.” The whisper is full of tenderness the queen knows isn’t there. “Look at me.” Her eyes are squeezed tied. “Regina…”

There’s Emma. Her Emma, human skin, green eyes, and Regina is breaking apart.

“Emma…”

“Shh… I’m here, I’m here,” Regina doesn’t see the eye roll from the Dark One as she hugs her Emma, her embrace impossibly tight. Emma learnt the routine pretty well by now.

She gets summoned, Regina cries, they argue, Regina cries some more, they fuck, Regina cries some more, she leaves. Oh, and Regina cries some more.

Emma pretends the tears don’t tug at her heart. She also pretends she doesn’t let her own tears fall as she gently presses a kiss to Regina’s forehead every time she vanishes the morning after.

Clothes are long gone by the time they make it to bed; Emma pretends her breath isn’t caught in her throat as Regina’s body curves and bends. She tells herself her hands don’t shake as she caresses her smooth legs, toned thighs, and then Regina’s panting and moaning, and her fingers are coated in silk and wetness when Regina goes stiff, and after one last loud “Emma!” she’s suddenly on her back, the fire in her queen’s eyes enough to set her alight.

She begs and screams, and she’s certain that the Dark One isn’t supposed to behave this way and maybe that’s why Rumple was such a lousy one since he fell in love – no, she shushes herself. No.

It’s over far too quickly for her liking, and Regina trembles in her arms as she tries to bring her closer, almost molding them together. Emma feels like she’s suffocating. It’s too much and not enough at the same time and she just wants this everything to stop.

She knows what’s coming next.

Regina’s soft and warm and this has to end but she doesn’t want it to.

“I love you.” Another one in a string of all the I love you’s uttered, whispered, cried out, breathed by Regina Mills.

Emma finds she’s not lying at all when she whispers one back.

Which is exactly why next morning Regina wakes to an empty bed and a missing dagger.


End file.
